


The First Morning

by rowankitsune18



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowankitsune18/pseuds/rowankitsune18
Summary: The first morning after becoming husband and wife from Hinata's perspective.





	The First Morning

Seeing him like this... it is hard to believe that the man who saved the Shinobi world could have such soft features while he slept. The hard lines of a soldier were gone. The wisdom, the scars, they just seemed to disappear in the morning light. _So peaceful._ I don't even want to move in fear that I might wake him. And yet, I want to be even closer. To run my hand through his yellow hair and brush up against his rough lips, even if it was only once more.

A soft wind blew threw the open window, sending a chill through the room. Instinctively, I moved closer to Naruto, seeking the warmth of his body. His warmth. To think I could really be this close, to feel his warmth against my own skin.

"Mhm-mm" He groaned. Slowly he began to shift beside me. I held still, hoping that he would resettle without waking. Seconds passed. When I thought it was safe I released the breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. I didn't want the moment to end. If we could stay like this...

_"Good morning."_ His husky voice surprised me. I pulled away from his warm flesh in surprise to get a better view of his face. Even though he just spoke, his eyes were barely open. I watched as Naruto licked his lips, trying to moisten his dry lips. Suddenly, his body began to shift against mine. As if he was like a cat, he arched his back stretching his body against mine. I couldn't help chuckle at how cute he looked right now. "What's so funny?" He whispered lowly. Before I could react, he wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me into his chest and burying his face into my hair. "You smell like me." This time his voice was soft. As he spoke, I could feel a burning heat rushed through my entire body. _"I like it. It's nice."_

_Huh?_

I twisted my head up to look at his face and all I could see was love. His eyes. His smile. Every single line and angle showed only love. I couldn't resist it anymore. I reached up, running my fingers threw his golden hair, brushing them down the side his face and along his jaw line. My eyes following the trail of my fingers, burning the memory of him of right now into my mind. No words were needed.

The arm that once held me against his body moved, quickly finding its place at the back of my neck tilting my head. Our foreheads meeting. If it was possible for the world to stop moving, then I swear it did in that moment. His warm breath against my lips. I could feel him getting closer, as if he asking for permission. I knew what he wanted. We both craved it. And I wasn't going to deny it any further.

Be it the first or the last, he still manages to steal all the breathe out of my body. The kiss is soft at first but with every second it grows more passionate. I don't remember when we switched positon, but suddenly found myself underneath Naruto's weight. His hands on either side on head. My hands grazing over his seal mark.

_Grr-growl_

We both freeze. I open my eyes to see my embarrassed husband's blushing face.

_My husband._

I loved the way that sounded. The words made me want that closeness again. I reached up, cupping his face and guiding it back to mine. The kiss was simple.

"I think someone is hungry and could use some food right now." I said lightly. Naruto squirmed above in embarrassment. "Go take a shower while I go fix something up, okay?" I smiled up at him. At my words his face lit up brightly. He nodded in agreement, placing one final quick kiss against my lips which only caused me to chuckle lightly as he left our bed.

_Our bed._

I didn't move right away. Biting my lip, I waited for the sound of the shower to turn on. When the sound of water hitting tile could be heard I couldn't help but feel amazed, overwhelmed, and inexplicable happy all at once.

_My husband..._

I still couldn't believe it and yet it was true. Was it even possible to be this happy? Maybe it was or maybe it this just a dream.

Birds chirped outside the window and I could hear the faint sound of people outside. The wind blew once again into the room, sending another chill into the room. No, this wasn't a dream and in a few minutes I would have very hungry man coming out of the shower. I pulled myself up out of the bed and looked around for something to put on. My eyes instantly came across a shirt in the corner of the room. Naruto's shirt to be specific. I only had to debate for a second before I left the warmth of the bed to grab the shirt. Placing it over my chilled body, I wrapped it tightly around. It smelled just like him.

_You smell like me...I like it. It's nice._

I remember his words and a smile crept onto my face. I think he would like the sight of his shirt on me. Now, all I needed to do was to beginning cooking and wait for him to finish up.

_Our first morning as husband and wife...I don't know if it is possible to be this happy but I am. I am so very happy._

Even as I began to pull a meal together, my mind wander to all the future mornings we would have together. But they would never be like the first morning.


End file.
